Nothing feels better without you
by Umi Kawamura
Summary: Hello Readers, this is Umi Kawamura back with yet another Beyblade Oneshot Fiction. This story deals with Johnny and Robert. Johnny is confused with his feelings for Robert and thinks the best thing is to avoid him but Robert hates it and Oliver and Enriq


Hello Readers, this is Umi Kawamura back with yet another Beyblade One-shot Fiction. This story deals with Johnny and Robert. Johnny is confused with his feelings for Robert and thinks the best thing is to avoid him but Robert hates it and Oliver and Enriche offer to help him confess his feelings.

**NOTHING FEELS GOOD WITHOUT YOU**

Johnny walked down his drawing room. He was very tensed and confused. He had been avoiding Robert for past two weeks as he felt he had some feelings for Robert but was not sure what so, he had preferred to stay away from him to at least save his friendship with him which he doubted will be fissured if he confessed his feelings to him. But he couldn't avoid the strong feeling towards Robert which grew even stronger when he saw him so, he decided to avoid Robert himself.

Then, the phone rung and Johnny was sort of jerked out of his reflections and he went towards the phone to pick it up by seeing the number he refrained himself from picking it up and stood near it.

The answering machine turned on and replied, "Hi, I am not there or busy in some very important things than attending a mere phone call. However, just leave the message and I will see if I can spare time for you".

"Johnny! I know you are there and listening to me. Come on pick up the phone", came the voice from the other line. Johnny recognized it but was standing still and listening to Robert.

"What is the matter with you? You haven't spoken to me even once these past two weeks and you are avoiding my phone calls. You haven't even come to my house. However, Today is the day for the reunion of our team and I will expect you there and I know you will come if you have a little bit of respect for all the fights we have fought. Please, Johnny"

Robert hung down the phone and he looked strained and frustrated. He could bear any losses in his business and his life but the thought of Johnny avoiding him almost killed him everyday. Robert looked back and saw Oliver and Enrique sympathetically looking at him.

Robert looked at them with desperation and walked out silently from there.

** At Johnny' House **

** Johnny's POV **

No matter how I try to save our friendship there is something or the other that compels me to go to you and I don't know that how would I control my emotions after seeing you. Oh God! Can just someone wake me up from this bad dream? I just cannot go there.

He looks at the picture of him and Robert together and Robert's sentence echoed in his mind- "Today is the day for the reunion of our team and I will expect you there and I know you will come if you have a little bit of respect for all the fights we have fought. Please, Johnny".

No, I should go there if not for our team but at least for the fights that I and Robert have fought together.

** End of POV **

** At Robert's House **

Oliver and Enrique walk to Robert who is standing leaning on his couch. "Listen, we understand how you are feeling now but if you don't convey to him what you feel then, this will go on forever" says Oliver in a comforting voice. Robert looked at them with anger and told "You don't understand anything. How would you like if the only person you love in this whole world doesn't want even to hear your voice?".

"I know we have not been in a situation like you but we can understand it's painful and irritating" replied Enrique. Robert looked tired and sat down on his couch. Oliver told him, "We can help you if you want. I mean, we have experience". "Yes, we have been engaged for a month now. So, we are probably the only ones who can help you" said Enrique. Robert raised his brow with a vestige of hope in it and asked, "Really? Can You?". 'Of course, but you have to follow us without any questions" replied Enrique. "I will just tell me what to do" told Robert.

** At the Reunion **

Johnny walked in with great difficulty struggling with his emotions and Gustav greeted him with great pleasure. He gave him his favorite blend of tea and asked him how he was. Oliver and Enrique came and greeted him but as Robert was coming Enrique turned back and gave him a signal and then, Robert brusquely turned towards the right and greeted the film actress, Myrrah whom Johnny despised as he thought she always flirts with Robert.

Johnny looked at them with unspeakable ferocity. Oliver signaled Robert and Robert started talking to her. "How are you, handsome", asked Myrrah. Robert felt the anger inside him as much as Johnny did for the use of the word 'handsome' by Myrrah but he subsided the anger and brought a forced smile on his face and replied "I am fine. How are you doing these days? I mean, I heard your film is a hit at the box-office. I wonder if you could sing us the song of the film". Myrrah gave a smile which Johnny hated and moved her hand around Robert's face and replied "Anything for you my darling". 'Thank You. I feel everyone will like it" said Robert and then sauntered towards Johnny who was sitting on the couch and had finished at least three coffees.

On seeing Robert coming towards him, Johnny got up hastily and before Robert would say anything to him, he replied, "I don't think I can hold on long here. I am not feeling alright. Sorry, I am going back home now". Robert is astonished and tries to tell him not to leave but Johnny doesn't listen to him and starts to go.

"I am sorry, Robert but we thought that he would react in a different way and he would confess what feelings he has towards you" says Oliver. Robert doesn't seem to listen to him. He just goes in full pace catches the microphone before Myrrah reaches it to sing and tells "Wait a minute, Johnny. You cannot go like this. Today you have to listen to me". Johnny turns back in surprise not believing his ears.

"Yes, Johnny. I must confess this to you and you must listen it. These past two weeks I don't know what has happened to you. You have been avoiding me but this has made me realize two things. One, is that I can never afford to lose you and Second that I cannot live without you. My feelings for you are strong and I just want to tell you that…that I love you. But, the question is do you love me?

Johnny is stunned by Robert's each words and an eerie of silence recedes there. Johnny looks at him and then goes and hugs him and he struggles and just manages to say "Robert!". "That's alright I know your answer" says Robert and tightly hugs him back.

Then, everyone starts clapping and Robert turns around and tells Johnny, "I know your answer but I want to hear it from you once". Johnny looks passionately towards Robert and says "Nothing feels good without you, Robert. I Love You".

I hope you like this fiction as this is my first ever Robert X Johnny fiction and so, please Read and Review so that I can deliver you more improvised and entertaining fan fictions.


End file.
